Red Fuel
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: Carnage, such a weapon made to destroy all things and obey one. What if something changed? Well Carnage is going to have to deal with it! Join the epic story that is RED FUEL and find out about the NEW CARNAGE!
1. Red Fluid

**Red Fluid**

**This story was created for amusement and also to rid my brain from this idea. Also Carnage has been changed to suit the story's needs as a 'hero' willing to do anything to save this world from itself. Carnage is not Spider-man however he will have the same appearance, means of communication.**

**FIRST STORY ABOUT CARNAGE**

**Also if you want to watch the series up to date go to .TV/watch/ultimate-spider-man/**

**Dark terms suggested, May or may not have Carger (White tiger/Carnage)**

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

The man looked around hearing noises. Did he lose **it**? Was it gone? He sighed with relief hearing nothing. Then he heard **the** hiss. He felt **it**, behind him, leering and daring him to turn. He did.

Glaring white eyes surrounded with black laughed at him. **IT **had a large shark grin with teeth glinting in the moonlight. **ITS** skin was blood red with dark tentacles running around the surface stopping at random places, **ITS** long bright tongue slivering across **ITS** teeth, no not teeth, **ITS fangs**.

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything." Slowly looking around the forest he had cornered himself into. He was only walking home on a Friday night after another job when the **Thing** had appeared. Chasing him everywhere. **ITS** clawed hand reaching down to pick up something, out of the moonlight a picture was shown of the man. He narrowed his eyes at **IT**. The man was deep toned as African-Americans, with muscles bulging out everywhere as it showed him standing there smiling at the sunset. He had oceanic blue eyes to match the sea and old white hair standing out against the sky. With a green shirt and light brown trousers to finish off. The old man had a smile brightening the day.

Slowly his eyes widened, showing recognition. He looked up into the **monsters** eyes.

"No! No, NO, I DIDN'T DO IT. HE SHOULD OFF JUST DID WHAT I SAID, WAIT NO PLEASE DO-" The voice was cut off by a high pitch shriek as a scream followed into to the night.

1 year later

Director Fury walked into the alleyway. He heard a shriek before a creature came out of nowhere going to attack him. He skilfully dodged and pulled out a gun aiming at the creatures head making it still.

"Calm down, big fella." Its eyes narrowed. "I know we have been hunting you but I have a deal to make." It looked at him with tentacles surfacing around it. "Listen how about we get the police, super-heroes and agencies off your back." Its eyes widened with surprise,_ but a Fury needs to be full of surprises_ Fury remembered his dad telling him. "But we need something." Suspicion came in waves as it looked at him. "We are forming a team, I want you on it."

[Starts at Season 1 Episode 2]

(Ultimate spider man music and title shows up before going)

A mist shows up before slowly disappearing to reveal a huge black machine with blue windows covering the front and four engines stabilizing the huge craft.

"This is it." It cuts to a man with red and blue spandex suit with black lines separating each part. Also he had white eyes. Also only a one light shining on him. "A test to see if I can make it into the superhero big leagues." Suddenly 6 visor shaped colours shined near him. A new voice burst through.

"This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers. Disable all techs, you have 60 seconds, FYI Captain America did it in 10."

"Easy peasy," said the red and blue coloured hero. 1 of the robots charged, trying to gain the upper hand. He flipped over the beast and slammed into another one. Getting rugby tackled by it. 4 others jumped on him getting groans of pain from the organic. His hand appeared from the dog pile dragging him out.

"This is more humiliating than Parker Family Game Night." The scene jumbles to our hero (Peter Parker) getting thrashed by Aunt May as she screamed in joy, before taunting Pete. She walks away and throws the controller at his head. He sighs and lowers his head. Then the scene cuts to Peter Parker now known as Spidey since I am too lazy to write Peter, hitting one of the robots and destroying it. Then robotic limbs grab him and hold him in the air. "How weak is this, I'm going to land on the superhero wall of shame for dying 10 minutes after joining shield.(You know what happens)

Spidey struggled before getting electrified gaining a scream of pain. "Nauauaauauauauauauauaaughgh, Nuagh." He slammed his hands onto the robot before doing the tidal wave with the robot. Breaking its arms before it self-destructed. Balls suddenly cam and tried to latch onto the hero. He dodged one and grabbed the other.

"Whoa that's not good." As the ball turned out to be a mine before it exploded. He hit the wall with gopey green stuff then fell comically to the floor. As he as getting up he looked behind him by looking under his butt. Robot mines and robots were coming towards him. He then reached for his wrist and said "Where did shield put the web controller?" He pressed a button as white gooey webs spiralled onto the floor. "Nope." He repeated the same action. "Na-ah." He repeatedly pressed buttons hoping for the best until. "Score!" He then webbed the mines and threw them at the robots causing an explosion. "Yeah!" A shadow overlooked him so he looked up to the sky to see one of the robots parts coming towards him. It slammed on his head earning a ouch. He got up while trying to remove the head. It faded out to reveal a holoscreen. Director Fury stood watching Spiderman's performance.

Spidey got the helmet on only to get charged by another robot. Fury chuckled evilly. Then the scene revealed four people. One was a green spandex suit with a yellow bandana tied around his head to reveal only a mouth. His skin tone was white with blonde hair. The bandana had eyes with black surrounding it. His symbol as a Chinese dragon imprinted on his chest. "I've finished this thing in under twenty." He said in a calm tone. This was Iron Fist.

Then an African-American man stood next to him with sunglasses on and a yellow and black suit on. He had white boots on. His hair colour was black and his voice was deep. He had steel arm guards near his shoulder and steel guards near his feet. "I've completed mine in under 18." He muttered. This was Power-Man.

Again it revealed another figure that had white spandex on with grey marks like a tiger on her. The black hair flowed out the back of her suit and had sharp claws on her hands. Also she had sunlight yellow eyes with a belt added with a tiger amulet. "There is no discipline to his fighting technique! He is just thrashing around hitting things. But Fury says he's good for the team." This was White Tiger.

Suddenly another figure shown up in in a black suit with yellow boots and a yellow belt with yellow line connecting to yellow shields that connected to yellow gloves that connected to, you guessed it a yellow helmet that had a red cross on his head. His helmet only revealed his mouth witch had a Latin skin tone. "Why is Fury testing a new candidate? I didn't approve this!" This was Nova.

"Look who thinks he's still in charge? So cute." A sarcastically female voice gritted out

"If Fury thinks I'm going to lead that lamo in battle." He growled. Power man walked up the boy and shoved him. "In your dreams, you're going to be the team leader." Iron Fist walked up and commented

"He is rough around the edge but not without potential." White Tiger strode up and replied

"Yea, but he named himself Spider-man! How sad is that!"

"What was he supposed to call himself?" questioned Power man.

"Something cool that didn't scream, Hi I have low self-esteem to identify with bugs."

"You know what they say about a book and its cover Dude?" Iron fist asked.

"Dude, I'll clean this heli-carrier for a month if he makes it."

"Toilets too?"

"Toilets too."

"You're on."

"I'm in." shouted Power man.

"Me too." Nova said.

They didn't notice the creature in the shadows.

The scene changes to Spider man as he finished off the last robot. Nick Fury's hologram appeared as Spidey turned around. "Next." Came Spidey's arrogant question.

"Web parachute test, press the red button. See you tomorrow." An alarm came on as Spidey wondered what Parachute was for. The floor opened up to let Spidey fly out into the air as he screamed his way down.

-Time Skip-

The team had saves Spidey's epic bike and Spidey himself yet he was too arrogant to say thanks.

"I appreciate a hand, now and then but I really didn't need to be saved by a- who are you guys?"

{Introductions epic style mode thingy!}

"No, No, No, No, NO! I never signed on to be part of a team." Spidey said as his 'team' were bored in the background.

"It's not a team it's a program! If you'll just let me explain."

"NO, Nichgt, Nein, Neight, Na'ah, No way, Never!" Spidey exclaimed before walking away.

"I win no toilets for the Tiger!" She roared with victory. Spidey pressed the button to open the door. Fury stood in the way of Spidey.

"Err I'll take the next one." He squeaked out. Fury held the door open so Spidey got in. Nobody noticed the shadow slip out into the room with Coulson and the team.

"Well that's the end of that." Nova pointed out the obvious. "Guess we will be a four man team."

"Not quiet." Coulson said. All of them turned to him as he smirked. They did not notice a shadow drop down behind them.

"What do you mean?" Power man asked. Coulson simply smirked then said three words.

"Look behind you." They turned to see a creature stood there. It has an evil smile with sharp teeth which a red tongue glazed over them. The skin was blood red with midnight tentacles streaking across the skin. It had glowing white eyes outlined with it stood stock still right in front of Tiger. "Kids say hello to Carnage!" Coulson chuckled at their expression. Carnage sniffed Tiger making her shudder.

"Ha- ha Tigers getting sniffed by Carnage!" Was the first reaction of the group before Nova could continue or Tiger could retort. Carnage was right in front of him getting a girly shriek from him. Carnage slowly licked him before spitting and wiping his tongue repeatedly trying to get the germs of it. The team was freaked out by these actions. Carnage was then in front of Iron Fist sniffing him. Iron Fist didn't move but he did raise an eyebrow. Then he turned his attention to Power man who looked down on the creature.

"Come on Carnage get the ball!" A voice cut out making them turn to see Coulson holding a shiny green tennis ball. It shrieked in happiness before charging the ball that was thrown by Coulson. It smashed into the wall after catching it making the teams eyes widen even more.

"What? How, who the? HUH?" Nova sputtered. Coulson smiled.

"This is Carnage, a boy who was connected to a symbiote at birth and gained the powers and forms however it had a side effect that diminished his vocal voice and some of his intelligence."

"How did he get found?" Tiger asked Coulson.

"A scientist found the tribe that connected him to the symbiote and took him in. He was labeled a freak-lover and eventually killed in a murder. We found him living on the streets. So we took him in."

Nova was about ask something before Fury's voice blew over the comm. "Spider mans in trouble, team Ultimate (I don't know the name.) Get down there!"

**Hope you enjoyed as much as I wrote! Sit down and read more in the all new RED FUEL. **


	2. Red Rage

**Red Rage**

**This story was created for amusement and also to rid my brain from this idea. Also Carnage has been changed to suit the story's needs as a 'hero' willing to do anything to save this world from itself. Carnage is not Spider-man however he will have the same appearance, means of communication.**

**FIRST STORY ABOUT CARNAGE**

**Also if you want to watch the series up to date go to .TV/watch/ultimate-spider-man/**

**Dark terms suggested, May or may not have Carger (White tiger/Carnage)**

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

Spidey looked up as the heli-carrier flew away. He sighed. Then a chibi red spider man with horns was coming out of the top of his mask and wings spurting out of his back and a devil tail. This was DEVIL SPIDER! "Ah let him go, Fury tried to sandbag you with those losers."

Another chibi spider appeared only blue with a halo around his head and wings glowing out of his back. This was ANGEL SPIDER. "Think what you could have taught them." Devil Spidey rasp berried at Angel Spidey. Angel Spidey gave a cry of outrage and jumped on Devil Spidey to hit him. Spidey looked at them and moved a little back. Then his Spidey sense happened.

"Spidey sense warning me of danger!" He got up and looked right then left. "To the right? To the left? And under?" He looked under him to see a villain he had fought earlier called Klaw. Klaw aimed his sonic cannon and fired not giving Spidey a chance to retaliate.

He landed on a building causing cracks to appear around him. He tried to get up only for another criminal to land on him and cause a groan of pain. "Stay down bug."

"Thundra? Klaw?" Spidey asked confused. Then a man in purple armour appeared.

"And the Wizard, Round two Spider man. You lose." The Wizard muttered.

"It wasn't enough that I kicked your butts in front of some school kids?" Spidey asked before the scene changed into a crowd of students booing at chibi versions of the three villains. Suddenly Spidey came in kicking them away to the cheers of the students. "Now the whole city is going to watch."

"You've overestimated your chances. Even though we lack a fourth member, there are still three of us." The Wizard commentated as the scene went back to chibi Spidey getting cheers was suddenly squished by the villains. "While you Spider man are ever alone." He threw a disc onto Spidey's chest. He was lifted by the disc as Thundra latched a chain on his leg before slamming him to the wall like a bug. Thundra's chain was still latched on as he was thrown on the floor. He was lifted by the disc while Thundra stared at him.

"Okay babezilla, you asked for it." Spider man growled while narrowing his eyes. He tried to web her but the webbing was lifted by the disc too. "Wha?"

"Your webbing is caught in the same anti-gravity field that you are in." The Wizard explained.

"Eurgh." Spidey's webbing looked like Marge Simpson's hair of The Simpsons. "This stuff isn't cheap you know!" Spidey complained while trying to get it off him.

"Klaw?" The Wizard asked as a signal. Klaw lifted his sonic cannon and fired catching Spidey fully in the chest making screams of pain come from him. The chain fell off while the webbing was blasted away. "My turn." The Wizard chuckled before firing his beam at Spidey. This elected more screams as the two forces fired into him. Then they stopped as the Wizard flew closer to Spideys limp form. Wizard grabbed Spideys head and lifted it. "Good, less trouble for us to bring him to our client. Spidey looked up to him. "Peeky Boo." Spidey front-flipped, kicking his legs into The Wizard. The Wizard flew past Klaw and Thundra who looked past in shock. The Wizard slammed into a wall.

"Tell me more about this client. Who hired you boo-zoos?" He asked to the stunned Klaw and Thundra.

"I preferred him unconscious." Thundra roared before running to the side and jumping up the water tower conveniently placed on the roof. She slammed her hands on the top, ripping it off then using it as a fly swatter. Spidey covered his head. A man jumped from a roof and kicked the Frisbee thing. Thundra shouted out in surprise as she fell over with the plate. Klaw jumped from the side after being nearly squashed. Power man slammed down turning to face Spidey while White Tiger appeared from the roof above them and landed on the shocked Spider.

"What are you guys doing here? I had them on the run!" Spidey groaned as he was never without words.

"Except for the part where you didn't." Tiger muttered before lifting her claws to hit Spidey. She then sliced the disc displacing the anti-gravity field. Spidey landed on his butt as she landed on her feet. Klaw fired at the two just missing them but knocking them over. Spidey swung himself with his webs at the last second. Thundra was getting up only to see Power man with the plate.

"You dropped this!" he shouted as he swung it to her. She stopped it then lifted it and thrown it. Power man hit the water tower causing it to fall and release all the water to Thundra. She was thrown down the edge of the building, screaming. Spidey then jumped down webbing her feet and a part of the building. Then the plate of the water tower fell nearly hitting the spider. A creature jumped grabbing it before it could flatten the civilians. Spidey's eyed widened in surprise as did Thundra. Carnage sat holding the plate grunting as he ever so slowly slid down. Spidey narrowed his eyes in determination and webbed the plate to the sides as the creature sighed in relieve. It then flipped up to the rooftop flying past Spidey who webbed Thundra.

A disc flew to Power man landing on him making him cry out in surprise. "No!" he shouted in disbelieve. The Wizard placed him over the edge with a smirk. Power man looked down with horror before warning, "You better not." Nova flew in blasting the disc while the Wizard was surprised. Power man fell before a familiar looking web pulled him across. "Yea!" The Wizard went to blast Nova as Nova did the same causing an eruption of smoke. The Wizard lay in the building trying to get his suit to work. "WAH!"

"You're supposed to be tough Klaw!" Tiger taunted and she flipped over Klaws blast. "I think you're just a lot of noise." She said. Klaw slammed his iron cannon into her face in response. Just as Tiger started to fall Spidey caught her then swung. As he gave advice to the team Klaw felt some one behind him. He turned too late as he was slammed into by a red and black blur. Carnage screeched into Klaws face making the team turn to see Klaw smashed into the floor. Carnage reached down while grabbing his face. He slammed Klaw into an air conditioning unit causing Klaw to become unconscious. The Wizard fired the discs at Carnage as he turned. Just as they reached him Spidey webbed them and thrown them back to the owner. Carnage turned to Spidey and smiled with thumbs up. Spidey returned the gesture. Then Klaws beam activated hitting Carnage and sending him into a billboard that happened to be the daily bugles. The billboard fell electing screams from the civilians.

"Heads up rubber necks!" Shouted Nova as he smashed the billboard into tiny pieces to make sure that the people weren't hurt. Spidey was hit of the edge of the building as Iron Fist stood watching.

"Your next." Klaw threatened. Iron Fist's fist glowed bright yellow as he camly looked at Klaw.

Now the scream of Chaos shall meet the soul of Iron." He cryptically muttered before jumping from the building as Klaw fired a beam at him. A great explosion that flashed many New Yorkers blind grew while Klaw flew off the building. Spidey ran along the building to web Klaw as he hung right in front of the team apart from Iron Fist while Carnage got out of Power man's hands. He nodded to Power man in a show of respect.

"Let's cut the volume!" Power man shouted before destroying Klaws claw. Then he lifted Klaw, punching him will actually knocking him out. The Wizard fired at the group as Carnage dodged.

"You won't escape again, my power gloves are charged to their maximum." The Wizard chuckled. Spidey landed on a streetlight.

"Wait what gloves?" He quipped.

"These gloves." The Wizard grumbled while lifting his hands. Carnage appeared behind him, jumping on his shoulders while grabbing his gloves. He then ripped them off electing a scream of pain making several watchers wince. Spidey webbed two walls and catapulted himself into The Wizard knocking him out. They landed on the floor as the team met up.

Spidey looked at Carnage. "I don't know you. What's your name?" Carnage just shrieked in happiness while making weird sounds. Spidey slowly looked to the team. "Err… what did he just say?"

"He can't for he is one with the soul of battle." Iron Fist told Spidey. Spidey slowly turned away from Iron Fist to Power man. Power man just laughed.

"He can't speak because he lost his voice." Power man put in simpler terms. Spidey nodded making 'ah's. A shield ship landed in front of them making them jump.

"Ah finally somewhere to sit down! My back hurts from the damn billboard." Nova smiled while sitting in one of the seats.

Spidey looked at Nova weirdly then sat next to him. "You guys aren't half bad." He relaxed. Carnage sat across from them looking out from one of the windows. White tiger and Iron Fist sat beside him while Power man sat beside Spidey. Spidey looked over to Power man. "You still didn't tell me his name." Power man chuckled as the ship lifted into the air and away.

"His name's Carnage." Power man replied. Spidey raised an eyebrow at the name thinking about voicing it.

"That's a weird name." Spidey said. Power man looked to him, shrugging. White Tiger looked to Iron Fist.

"So… how was your first experience on the field." She asked innocently. Spidey spluttered drawing attention to himself.

"That was your first!" He half shouted half asked. They all nodded apart from Carnage, he just looked to Spidey and shook his head. This made the other team members look at him confusingly. The ship shook marking their landing so they all got out seeing Fury stood there waiting for them. He directed them to the elevator and took them to a floor.

"Okay Fury ill join your junior glee club but I still operate solo as Spider man, it's my version of me time." Spidey bargained.

"Done." Fury said without a moment's hesitation. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. Spidey looked at it then shook it. Suddenly a web parachute appeared falling on them both as Fury looked at Spidey.

"Awkward." Spidey nervously muttered.

-The next day-

In school Peter looked at the locker. "Finally school and Spidey life are back to normal."

"Oh puny Parker!" an annoying voice shouted. We turn to see a jock. "Locker knocker time." Flash said and smashed his fist on one of the lockers. He started running towards Parker. Peter sighed.

"Unfortunately." He groaned. Before the jock could reach Peter he was pulled to the side by a hand. Flash smashed into the locker gaining a moan of pain. Peter smiled while turning to see a big African-American man with blue jeans on and yellow jacket over the top of a black shirt. "Wait do I know you?" Peter asked. Four teens walked out from behind him. The one on the left had an oceanic shirt on with brown trousers on while a belt held it up. He had an uncaring attitude. The white boy (NOT RASCIST!) of the group had blue shirt on like the other but had jacket tied on his white trousers. The Female of the group wore a dress with a weird belt on it underneath a white shirt.

There was also a boy standing beside the uncaring one. He had a black jacket with white strips on either side of his arms. He had black jeans on. There was a grey hoodie underneath the jacket hiding the face but revealing an unnerving grin. The skin was like the boy in the middle. An African-American.

"Any of you?" Pete asked. The white boy said

"Say hello to your new class mates. Danny Rand." Danny introduced himself.

"Luke Kage." Luke said.

"Sam Alexander." Sam groaned.

"Ava Ayala." Ava smiled. They looked to the one without a name. "That's Joey Smile." Ava seemed to ask. Joey nodded with the unnerving grin never leaving his face relieving the group. "Think about it." A chibi Spidey ran up the side of Peters head jumping on a plug to connect to Pete's head. This caused a light bulb above Pete's head to glow. His mind warped each of them into the super team he had met. With Carnage and Joey having the exact same smile.

"Huh!"

"Oh some idiot gave Fury the bright idea we needed 'me time' away from S.H.I.E.L.D." Sam explained.

"FYI, don't sweat the secret I.D code is silence man!" Luke told Pete.

"Hey, this, this is great really, really great err I just got to talk to a guy." He ran down the hallway.

"Ha did you see the look on his face!" Ava laughed. Danny, Luke, Sam and Joey chuckled. Suddenly Joey turned to Ava and gave here cleaning supplies. The team looked at him confused. Sam, Luke and Danny got it and turned to Ava. "What?" She asked.

"Remember when you said you would clean the heli-carrier if Spidey got on the team?" Sam asked mischievously.

"Yeah so-oh no." Ava said paling. Joey ran away laughing as Ava chased him down the hall screaming murder.

"Oh yeah I'm going to love this!" Sam said before walking with Luke and Danny.

**Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Also this is replying to a few reviews.**

**Egyptiondude990: Thanks for your support dude!**

**Lunar Silver: Ooh feisty one are you.**

**Masomalik: I guess you could say I-puts on sunglasses- write fast. YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH.**

**BlueInfernoX: Thanks, I usually get ideas and there gone but this one stuck.**

**Envirosuit: Thanks bro.**

**Mockingxd:Great support.**


	3. Red Doom

**Red Doom**

**This story was created for amusement and also to rid my brain from this idea. Also Carnage has been changed to suit the story's needs as a 'hero' willing to do anything to save this world from itself. Carnage is not Spider-man however he will have the same appearance, means of communication. Anyone who creates a story and wants to use the unchanged bits review and tell me the story so I can read it!**

**FIRST STORY ABOUT CARNAGE**

**Also if you want to watch the series up to date go to .TV/watch/ultimate-spider-man/**

**Dark terms suggested, May or may not have Carger (White tiger/Carnage)**

**I don't know how to play poker. I am English but this show is set in America so pounds will be dollars.**

**Speak: **Talk/describing

**Speak:**_ Thoughts/talking to viewer (reader)_

**Speak: Author Talking**

**Speak: ****_Flashback_**

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

The scene shows a school bell ringing._ "Okay quick status update for Midtown High. Of course you know me. Peter Parker." _The scene switches to a cafeteria in grey with students sitting around in grey while Peter is in color. _"The Spectacular web ball of incredibleness, Spider man." _A picture of a blue and red hero with a spider on the front appeared swinging through buildings. The hero had black lines separating random places. _"My life was turned upside down when the Super spy Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D told me if I wanted to be the ultimate amazing me, I would have to school a bunch of new guys." _It showed White Tiger, Power man, Danny Rand, Carnage and Nova. _"Them. Yeah, Fury stuffed them into my school so not only do I have to navigate all the high school usual's, let's explore shall we?"_

A table full of Silver Surfers stood talking to each other. _"I like to call this table the Silver Surfers. Cool but distant." _The Silver Surfers changed into a bunch of students with skateboards.

"Sweet? Wicked?" Said a random skateboarder.

"Swicked." Another said. Two of the skateboarder's bro- fisted.

"Swicked! Yeah."

It turns to a table full of Hulks sat there drinking and eating_. "Hulks they smash stuff!"_ They turn into jocks as Peter tries to strike a pose but gets out of breath. The jocks laugh and cheer Flash (the boss) on as he drinks the whole can. He then smashes it on his head on his head making spare juice fly out. Another of the jocks followed his example.

"Luckily there is one happy place where I don't have to deal with…SAAM!" Peter shouted incredibly. Sam, one of Peter's teammates, was sat talking to Mary Jane. "Sam at my table, with MJ and Harry, my best friends that seem totally okay that you're here?" Peter muttered. Sam turned to face Pete smiling.

"Check it." Sam chuckled as he changed into one of the team members.

_"Sam is also known as Nova, the human rocket."_ Peter commentated in his mind to the viewer's [readers in this case]

"I made an exact mash potato replica of Principle Coulson." Sam boasted while showing… a really good piece of artwork that did look like Principle Coulson.

_"And a potato sculpture." _Pete looked at the sculpture as its noes broke off. "Hallway, now."

"What's your damage Parker?" Sam asked violently.

"The table, Peter Parkers table and Peter's friends. I don't want to mix my chocolate with my peanut butter, if you know what I mean. Get it." Peter threatened.

"I'm allergic to peanuts." Sam replied.

"Look you guys are cool and all in your own special ways I guess. Spider man does Fury's super group thing out there, in here it's my time, my rules." Peter explained.

"You know words are coming out of your mouth but I stopped caring like yesterday."

"Your just mad because Fury made me team leader."

"I am not made because there is no leader, but if there was, it wouldn't be a pyjama web head."

A tense moment happened with dramatic music as the two thrown all their best glaring at each other. Spider man sat in a crane as Sam was lowered into a toilet while it was flushing.

"I have a better idea." Two hands grabbed each of them as they looked to see principle Coulson looking at them. "You can settle it in detention!" Peter looked on in surprise.

"Detention," The scene changed into a classroom. "Principle Coulson, I've never had detention before in my life! Augh. My aunts going to kill me." He slammed his head on the desk. "Then she's going to bring me back as a zombie and kill me again." He slammed his head on the desk again.

"Good job with the role-play you guys. That was perfect." Coulson said relieving Pete. Pete and Sam turned to see their team staring at them and Joey laughing.

"Oh this was just to get us all together for a secret S.H.E.I.L.D thing, phew I thought I it was serious."

Coulson reached and pressed a button. "Define serious." Pete and Sam looked down then fell into trapdoors with yelps. The rest of the team disappeared in the same manner. Spidey landed in an S.H.E.I.L.D chair.

"No, no, no, no" Pete shakily muttered. "Oh okay. This I like." He sighed with content. Then a door opened and it stopped suddenly making him fall on a dog pile of Nova, Iron Fist and Power man in that order. White Tiger and Carnage flipped, Tiger landing on two feet and Carnage landing like a cat.

"Ta-dah!" White Tiger shouted.

"Move your webs." Nova growled. She and Carnage looked to see Spidey rubbing his back against Nova's helmet.

"I've got this not in my back and your dumb pointy things on your helmet are just the right shape." Spidey chuckled. Ava looked away.

"Boys." Carnage growled. "Not all boys. But still boys." Carnage couldn't growl to that. She walked to a window and Carnage jumped on it peering into the ocean. "Where are we?" Tiger asked. Carnage shrugged and licked his lips to the fish that went by.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D personal prepare to surface. Prepare to surface." Fury's voice came from the speakers as the Heli-Carrier broke through into the sky.

"The Heli-Carrier! I love this job." She muttered. Carnage looked behind to see Nova fly up and look at Spidey.

"I don't know what your problem is webs but if you want to throw down let's get it over with." Nova threatened.

"In a feisty mood? Outstanding! The court is precisely where you'll train to focus that aggression." Fury finished.

"Court, like B-ball court?" Spidey asked hopefully.

"Court, like you come here to be judged. Harshly." The window behind Carnage closed suddenly making him scream and hide behind the closest thing. That happened to be Iron Fist. Robots appeared from the floor and turrets came from anywhere.

_"Should have called it the bathroom. I just webbed my shorts."_

**1,250 words and it's only the prologue. Shit.**

(Ultimate Spiderman music and title shows up before going.

The turrets reloaded. Nova and Spidey looked at each other. "Bet your web shooters I can take down more drones than you can."

"First to ten kabooms win." Spidey challenged. A wall smashed into place as Nova stood left to the middle and Spidey to the right. A line went down the middle as a VS with a shield appeared. Nova flew forward as Spidey webbed forwards. Carnage, Power man, Iron Fist and White Tiger looked at each other. Carnage walked forward and sat on the floor. He randomly threw 7 cards to a space like a circle. The others looked at each other.

Iron Fist shrugged and sat down. Power man and Tiger followed. They started playing as they put five dollars each in. "So… Carnage who taught you how to play Hold 'em poker?" Tiger asked. Carnage looked thoughtful then took out a picture of a man throwing it on the floor. **_"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything." _** Carnage grimaced at the thoughts. Power man looked at it before looking at Carnage. "Someone you know? **_ITS clawed hand reaching down to pick up something, out of the moonlight a picture was shown of the man. _**Carnage looked at the picture slowly nodding. Remembering. **_The man was deep toned as African-Americans, with muscles bulging out everywhere as it showed him standing there smiling at the sunset. The old man had a smile brightening the day. _**He looked at his cards smiling. He had a King-King. He looked to the team smiling evilly.

He laid his cards down ignoring the explosion behind him. **_Slowly his eyes widened, showing recognition. He looked up into the monsters eyes. _**"Damn! Man you doing well in this game. I'm out." Power man sighed. Iron Fist laid another King-King down making Carnages eyes narrow. They stared at each other. Forgetting the world as Iron Fist smirked at Carnages glare. A claw placed down an Ace-Ace shattering their world and sending chibi Carnage and chibi Iron Fist flying in the air. Tiger smiled behind the mask as she took her rewards. They turned to a final double explosion. They looked to see Nova and Spider man shouting at each other.

"In your face!" Nova and Spidey shouted in each other's face.

"Gentlemen, the object of this exercise was to get across the room without setting off any traps." Fury lectured. The team looked to the total oblivion that was The Court.

"He said that? W-when did he say that? Spidey asked.

-Tiny flashback not worth **_this_**-

"Just cross the room without setting off any traps, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

-See tiny!-

"Oh…my oops." Spidey said.

"I was going to send you into the field today but until you start working as a team together you're grounded." Fury strictly growled.

"But that's not fair, it was dork 1 and dork 2." Tiger insulted while Carnage nodded. Spidey pointed to himself as Nova looked at him and grabbed a screen pulling it along. It showed Spidey with big glasses and a bow tie while poking his ear. Nova turned back with braces and bright dumb eyes.

"You're going to clean up your mess as a team." Fury replied. Out of the side beside Carnage a door opened scaring him again and making him hide behind Power man. A robot came out with cleaning tools. Spidey picked a brush up. "I got the ceiling!" He shouted quickly. All of the mess came down landing on Nova. The team went to pick their stuff. Carnage picked up the poker cards. He started to walk towards the machine when a hand grabbed him.

"You forgot this." Tiger muttered as she gave him the picture. **_"No! No, NO, I DIDN'T DO IT. HE SHOULD OFF JUST DID WHAT I SAID, WAIT NO PLEASE DO-" The voice was cut off by a high pitch shriek as a scream followed into to the night._** He looked up to her and smiled happily nodding to her. She smiled back underneath the costume not being seen but Carnage could read a person's stance easily. They walked to the machine.

"Be the best hero you can be. Work with professionals. I'm pushing a broom thanks to you two." Tiger growled to the two 'dorks'. The 'dorks' looked to the team.

"A tornado becomes a gentle breeze, only as temperatures cool down." Iron Fist mysteriously said. Tiger, Nova and Spidey looked at him. Carnage and Power man walked to the pile, each carrying a jumble of scrap. Power man stopped. Carnage slammed his load on the pile.

"He does that." Power man did the same as Carnage. "Let's just finish so we can prove what we got to Fury." Nova then burned the pile into the vents.

"You guys are the noobs; I've been catching baddies for over a year." Carnage chuckled drawing attention to himself. "What like you have?" Spidey asked venomously. Carnage turned to look at them. He nodded slowly to the surprise of the team. "Where are they then?" Spidey questioned. Carnage didn't react he just looked around nervously. "That was a lie!" Spidey roared. Carnage shook his head more slowly. Tiger's eyes got wide with realization.

"How many did you say you caught Spiderman?" Tiger asked innocently. Spidey turned and boasted.

"Badtrock, Melter, Toad, Whirlwind, The frightful four, and I am counting all four!"

"That's it Spider man you're a gen-ieeerrr….you gave me an idea." Nova with Spidey looked at each other in confusion. "S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted, we bring in someone from this list." Tiger murmured

"Instant respect." Power man figured out.

"Right, let's make sure it's someone we can handle. Ah, Lady Porcupine."

"Yawn, Nova you take that one. You're going to need some bandages pal." Spidey taunted.

"As if. I'm aiming higher, like top of the list." Nova boasted while pressing a button. "Let's get him. Doctor Doom."

_"There is no way Nova no-brains really think he can take down S.H.E.I. most wanted criminal. I don't really follow the news but I think Dooms an evil king or mayor or something. Even though Sam's got to admit chasing him would be insane. So now I just sit back and let logic work its sweet magic."_

"Last one to Liberian nicks Fury's eye patch." Nova shouted while bursting down the hallway making some S.H.E.I.L.D agents work go every were. Spidey webbed the paperwork together giving it back to the agent. "It's called impulse control Nova!"

The scene switches to an aircraft in dock. "Who knows how to fly this thing? I wanna conserve some energy for the beat down. UP never mind. Found the autopilot." Nova spoke.

_"This is the part where I do something responsible, Doom might actually be a big deal I should be the bigger man and call it off."_ Another Spider man jumped down and landed on the first one. _"Err maybe next life."_

"Don't worry guys I got this!" Spidey said.

"Are we just going to let him get this?" Power man asked.

"Depends. Are we a group of solo acts or just a group?" Iron Fist questioned.

"Turn off the testosterone. We are not going to fly to Liberian to attack doctor doom." Tiger sternly told the team who was just outside the ship with Carnage near the door.

"You're right that would be insane. Could you talk some sense into helmet here?" Spidey muttered. Tiger walked in sighing with relief.

"Oof finally someone's using their head." Tiger said as Carnage walked out. The door slammed into Carnage sending him into the wall making a crunching noise as Carnage shrieked at the newfound pain. Causing Spidey to blink in surprise before the door closed cutting off Carnages arm. The ship blasted away before anyone could react. They stared at the arm as it wriggled about. Then everybody screamed.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Spidey hysterically screamed. Nova just screamed with Power man and Iron Fist. "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY ON THE SHIP NOT-" Spidey got slapped by Tiger.

"If you read his file you would realise you don't have to scream." Tiger growled. This caused everyone to stop.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked. Tiger just face palmed.

"Look at the arm," They did so. "There is no blood coming out of it." This raised questions. "Carnage has the ability to grow lost limbs however it takes time to regenerate."

"Well is there anything that does hurt him." Power man chuckled relaxed.

"Fire, Sound, Telekinetic and Mind readers." Tiger rehearsed. "What?" The ship blasted off to the island leaving Carnage to grumble. Carnage got up and slowly walked to the sleeping deck. He fell on the bed to sleep.

-Time Skip-

Carnage woke up to Fury's voice. "All units converge on the power core, we're in it deep." Carnage got up holding his regenerated hand. He got up and started walking across the room to the door. Luckily his room was across the power room. He opened the door to see a lot of agents pointing guns at him. He shrieked and held his head waiting for gunfire.

"Hold fire." Said a familiar Sergeant. He walked over to Carnage shaking his hand. His armour was regular S.H.I.E.L.D armour only with a white a colour white, his friend Private Greg Archer stood next to him in shiny green armour. "Hello again Carnage, Sergeant Christopher Harrington reporting with Private Greg Archer." He said while saluting. Carnage saluted back then looked around as the alarms went off before looking to the Sergeant. "Doctor Doom tricked your team and has 5 doom bots tearing the place up so get ready." Chris ordered. Carnage nodded before jumping up into the rafters. Everybody waited. The door opened and the agent aimed. Director Fury walked in seeing the army. The all tensed and dropped into a saluting stance.

"At ease." He walked up to Sergeant Chris. "Chris, station some agents down the hallway to warn us if Doom is coming." He nodded and turned to some agents.

"Lancy, Rameriz, George, Lucas and Dante go into the hallways to warn us if Doom is coming." He ordered. The latter saluted before running into the corridor.

"Where's Carnage?" Fury asked. Chris just pointed up before turning to aim his weapon at the door. Fury looked seeing two white eyes staring down. "You're our last resort Carnage. If everybody is down you will stop the Doom-bot." He ordered. The eyes bobbed up and down before jumping away. Suddenly laser fire could be heard and shouts of surprise and pain jumped through the hallways. Doom appear as the door opened. Everybody stopped, even the Doom-bot at the surprise of how many agents there were.

"OPEN FIRE." Chris shouted before firing first and hitting his arm and chest before he got his shield up. Those words pulled everyone out of their shock as they fired. The agents moved back while firing but Chris stood firing every ammo clip he had. He dropped the gun and took out a pistol with a knife before charging breaking through the shield to a stunned Doom-bot. He stabbed the knife down getting a metallic scream of pain. Chris lifted the gun before shooting. Everyone tensed. They watched as Chris was turned. A bullet hole going through the bottom of his helmet and out the top. Blood flowed out of the bottom. It was a trickle but was enough. The Doom-bots arm that had changed the course of the gun dropped. Chris's body fell not moving. Suddenly Archer shouted in outrage before walking forward firing like no tomorrow. Every agent fired wearing down the shield. Doom started blast anyone and everyone.

"Were losing more than that, one of those Doom bots is at the fusion reactor chamber." Archer was smashed aside into a steel pipe. "It won't matter if we keep her afloat. That thing hits the core we going nuclear." Fury told the team. He fell to the floor groaning. Suddenly an inhuman shriek was heard. The Doom-bot turned to see Carnage slam into it. Raising his claw Carnage struck slicing through the metal. The Doom-bot raised a foot and kick sending Carnage into a pole. Carnage was disorientated and fell down to a waiting Doom-bot as it lifted its handed grabbing Carnage then slamming down full force. Carnage's tentacles reached up grabbing the bot. Metallic groans jumped throughout the air as the metal was bent. Carnage grabbed the bots face before throwing it back. It landed on a pole as Carnage slowly got up. Carnage looked up as it fired. He quickly jumped to the side nearly getting hit. Nearly.

A shriek gave off as burning smell reached the agents. They looked to Carnage as they saw his whole leg gone. Carnage slowly tried to get up. The Doom-bot lifted its foot as Carnage looked up. Before it could stomp Carnage tackled it. Carnage roared in its face angrily. The bot head butted Carnage then place his palm against his stomach and fired. Carnage's symbiote flesh spurted out as Carnage looked up in a silent scream. The Doom-bot pushed him to the side. He fell not moving. The agents stepped back in fear before Carnage's hand weakly grabbed the Doom-bots leg stopping it. The bot turned then raised its other leg and stomped.

A dull crack sounded through the air.

The bot turned as Fury shouted "That thing cannot get through." All of the agents fired with Fury even as there were getting taken out. The bot got closer while firing. It fired at Fury knocking him away. Fury wondered how he was alive. He chuckled grimly_. "Carnage must have weakened it."_ He heard Iron Fists signature scream as the team flew down.

"Power man, NOW!" Spider shouted. Obviously having a plan. Power man grabbed White Tigers arm and Iron Fists leg. Spidey grabbed Power man and swung as the robots were destroyed. "Whoa, what have yo guys been eating!" He quipped. They landed on a beam.

"That actually worked!" White Tiger exclaimed.

"Are you done patting yourselves on the back?" Fury muttered.

"Regards of Victor Von Doom." The bot said. Nova appeared around the corner.

"I 'm coming guys!" He didn't see the bot until it hit him, literally. He flew into the core screaming. He fell to the floor in pain.

"NOVA." Spidey shouted. The bot aimed again.

"Finish it webs!" Nova chanted. Spidey webbed him up to the air. Then Tiger cut the webbing letting it fall to the floor as Power man picked it up. Iron Fist hit it destroying it. Spidey caught the head like an American Football player. He then looked to Nova seeing him absorb the energy.

"Didn't know you could absorb energy." Spidey said awed.

"Neither did I." Nova replied.

"Wow. You rock dude."

"You too, well less than me." They complimented. The team sat down as Spideys phone rang.

"Here chief have a party." Spidey groaned before falling down. A medical team rang by catching their attention. They looked to see Fury angry at them.

"IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY BLAH BLAH-"

_"This goes on for like five minutes so let's check me riding a jetpack again." _Spidey thought.

"Does were sorry, help? Maybe were reeeally sorry." Spidey asked.

"No." Fury replied "Whoever started all this better step forward, you're off the team."

_"That's my queue; I messed up today big time."_ Spidey sighed. "It was me sir." He stepped forward as the rest of the team did.

"It was me." They all said.

"No it was us." ." _"Wow ." _Spidey thought.

"Never again, team. You're just lucky you're down only one member."

"We are down one member?" Spidey asked. The medical team from earlier walked past. An arm fell out. It was Carnages.

**Hope you enjoyed the work I produced. It is really hard to write. The OC S.H.I.E.L.D agents were created for design and to say TY to my brother and my friend.**


	4. Red Venom

**Red Venom**

**This story was created for amusement and also to rid my brain from this idea. Also Carnage has been changed to suit the story's needs as a 'hero' willing to do anything to save this world from itself. Carnage is not Spider-man however he will have the same appearance, means of communication. Anyone who creates a story and wants to use the unchanged bits review and tell me the story so I can read it!**

**Sorry about not updating!**

**FIRST STORY ABOUT CARNAGE**

**Also if you want to watch the series up to date go to .TV/watch/ultimate-spider-man/**

**Dark terms suggested, May or may not have Carger (White tiger/Carnage)**

**Speak: **Talk/describing

**Speak:**_ Thoughts/talking to viewer (reader)_

**Speak: Author Talking**

**Speak: **_**Flashback**_

These events happen during season 1 episode 4

Disclaimer: This is not mine.

The eyes opened revealing a pure white room covered with cracks of machinery. A sky blue window hung on one side. Carnage let a groan cover his whimper of pain. He sighed and moved his leg. _Wait leg._ Carnage's eyes widened to an amazing degree, he looked down to see his leg cut off from the knee. He breathed slow, deep breathes.

"Finally, you're awake." A voice revolved around the room. Carnage's head whipped to the figures in the doorway. He sighed with relief when his team stepped forward. Surprisingly his team (minus Spidey) in their civilian clothes stepped forward. He waved at the team. They walked up to him groaning.

"Why didn't I get injured?" Sam grumbled. The gang chuckled at his misery. He huffed. "When can we go?" He asked through gritted teeth. "I wanna get school over with." _Ah…everybody hates school._ Carnage thought. Ava, Danny and Luke shook their heads.

"Pete would visit you but he's probably busy sleeping after pulling an all-nighter." Luke told Carnage. Carnage nodded. _At least I'm off school._ "We will see you after school, Carnage!" Luke smiled while walking out.

"The soul will repair with your body." Danny cryptically said before leaving the room.

"Hope to see you later hentia boy." Sam quipped then ran. It took a few seconds to process this. A loud shriek that faintly sounded like SAAAAAM bounced through the Heli-carrier. Ava blushed.

"S-see you later." She mumbled. Carnage smiled and waved. She chuckled and ran. Carnage looked up to the pale ceiling. He sighed. He looked to the side seeing a remote on a table. He blinked before reaching for it. He examined it. A normal remote but what does it do? He clicked the on button. Nothing happened. A panel opened up revealing a plasma screen TV. Carnage blinked. The TV blurred on to reveal a show. Teen Titans came up. He titled his head. He watched as the show told him off a group of super heroes that saved the city from an alien then a space ship THEN went on to become a team…_Cyborg reminds me of Luke... just not robotic…Beast boy plus Robin reminds me of Spidey, Iron Fist and Raven are cryptic…Tiger and I though...Wait why I am I comparing us to an imaginary team _**(The author sneezes.) **he watched some more episodes of the show. His leg fully healed but he was too engrossed in the show. He watched them fight. Amazing show of techniques and strategy by Robin. Beast boy's quips, Ravens powers, Cyborgs abilities, Starfire's alien powers. Very creative.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the ear pulling him of the bed. His face planted on the floor. **(FLOOR PLANT)** He frowned. He looked up to see Ava's shoes in front of him. He was dragged up. "Pete, party, you, come." She spurted out. He nodded before being dragged into the hall. His body changed into Joey. He smiled, back to the same routine. He was pushed into a bright yellow taxi. When we started to go, he looked to her for an explanation. She growled surprisingly. He persisted getting her to explain the events of the day. _She's pretty when she's frustrated…wait what!?_ . Before he could think any further the taxi pulled up to an extremely tall building. He gaped. There had to be 40 floors! Some lights were on while some were off but the building was just so damn HIGH!

"So you ready?" A voice interrupted. He looked down to see the team smiling in amusement at his amazement. He composed himself for a second. He walked in to see a couple cuddling in a corner, a glooming receptionist. The man stood behind a wood coloured desk with a dark red mat stretching along the floor. The couple were sat on an extremely expensive looking couch. Two double white doors stood by each other. Peter bee lined for it so they followed. They stood in a silver elevator with gold plated handles. He glared at Sam. He growled making Sam freeze in place. He turned.

"Err…it was a joke?" he murmured. Joey went to pounce. Luke grabbed his waist stopping the teen from killing his teammate.

"Dude, what did you do!" Luke shouted. Sam looked sheepish.

"I sort-of called him…err hentia boy…" Sam whispered. It went deathly silent. Joey took this time to maneuverer around a shocked Luke and jump on Sam. For a few seconds it was a pain filled shriek.

-Time skip-

The elevator binged. The doors opened. Pete opened his mouth.

"Think of it as a team bonding exercise…just without the costumes and fighting and stuff." He walked towards the door.

"I don't need a new friend." Sam grumbled.

"Maybe not but if you guys are going to invade my life, it's going to be on my terms." Peter stated while knocking on the door. "Harrys cool and it's going to be fun." The door opened to reveal a blonde-haired jock. "FLASH!"

"PAAARTEEEY." Flash replied. He opened the door to reveal a group of teenagers listening to big music. Everyone was shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." Peter pointed out. They walked out into the middle of the room glancing around.

"I'm missing homework for this." Ava rumbled. _She is going to kill us!_ Joey singed in his head.

"This wasn't supposed to be…this." Pete sputtered out. He spotted a certain redhead. "MJ!" She started to walk over.

"Hey guys." She shouted over the music. Flash appeared catching a RUGBY ball** (ITS NOT A FOOTBALL COS YOU DON'T KICK AN AMERICAN 'FOOT'BALL! Sorry to all you Americans.)** he then ran off. "Some party. Huh?" She walked over to the group.

"I thought we were watching a movie!" Peter questioned.

"Me too." MJ replied. "But apparently we are watching half the school party down at Harrys house instead."

"The whole school, actually." Harry appeared from behind them. "Except for the ones who aren't invited." He said pointing at the group of heroes. Sam was currently eating nachos while Danny and Luke looked at him. Ava elbowed him. Joey was glaring at the men giving Ava lustful stares.

"What?" Sam exclaimed with his mouth full. "There good nachos." Joey glared at one boy coming to close to Ava. The teen paled before walking to another girl to hopefully bed.

"I invited 'em Harry." Peter told Harry. "I thought maybe if everyone got to know each other, things would be cool." Harry looked thoughtfully angry. "Harry, I'm trying here, come on." Pete sighed.

"I don't need any more friends…" Harry spat hatefully. "As you can see, I have got plenty." Joey tuned out to go fall on the couch. _Hopefully that would block the noise._ Joey thought. He felt some one sit next to his head. He glanced up to see Ava looking down on his face.

"Don't like the music?" She asked, seeing his torn face of boredom and annoyance. He nodded. A roar cut of any sound coming from the room. Joey looked up in surprise as the guests stopped their business.

"Oh, tell me you rented a lion!" Sam excitedly exclaimed. Everyone looked at Sam like he was insane. "What? Rich people rent lions!" The door suddenly burst open with Peter flying out. He slammed down the stairs before being caught by student. Then a black figure stumbled through. It fell to the floor electing a squelch. It reformed back looking down the stairs. It was full black with white eyes. It pounced down, tentacles rising from its back. Everyone was frozen with fear. It roared unfreezing the crowd. The tentacles reached up to stab the lights placing everyone in darkness. Everyone unfroze to run past the doors into the elevator leaving a few stragglers. The mass hide Peter from the preying eyes of Harry and MJ.

"Where's Pete?" Harry frantically questioned, searching through the crowd. "Pete!" Spidey looked from his spot above the crowd.

"Right behind you! Just go." Spidey informed. A girl came up to Harry then screamed.

"Great party Harry! Call me m'kay?" She praised Harry before screaming and running behind the last group. Ava ran up pushing MJ by her shoulder.

"Everyone out!" Ava ordered. Danny and Luke grabbed Harry as he protested.

"Wait, this is my house." The creature growled at Spidey slathering its tongue all over its mouth. Its spikey tentacles shot to Spidey as he jumped of the tall bookcase. Spidey landed on the floor.

"I'll only say this once without laughing." Spidey said. It titled its head a tiny bit. "Let the jock go stink breathe!" Spidey quipped. Nova flew to Spidey as Carnage crept behind the black demon.

"I think it likes you webs." Nova stated smirking at Spidey misfortune. Carnage jumped towards the creature.

"Feel free to ask it out bucket head." Spidey retorted. Carnage flew past the middle of them on a tentacle as the married couple **(I went there)** dodged. Nova blasted the tentacle releasing Carnage. Just as Carnage reached the wall. A white hand grabbed arm stopping him from impacting the hardened wall. Carnage looked at his savoir. He gurgled at White Tiger. She nodded back with a smile hidden under her mask.

"It's in my pits! Ahh…arg-" Nova was cut off as the creature took over him. Nova's hand turned into a mace as it raced to smash Spidey. He jumped back with ease before the mace sliced vertically forcing Spidey to reach for the balcony. Nova slammed the mace at the balcony too late as Spidey back-flipped. Nova flew into Spidey rushing him outside. Carnage looked at Tiger.

"Yea… we should probably get to the roof." She mumbled. The team sighed with annoyance. They met up on the roof seeing Spidey facing a screaming Nova. "How do we stop that thing without hurting Nova? Ideas?" Tiger asked.

"My irresistible banter seems to have no effect." Spidey said. "That's all I got." Carnages claw reached up and smacked his face. **(Face-claw!)**

"I can take it!" Power man sneered at the creature.

"Let's not be hasty! Make him promise to clean your room or something first." Spidey joked. Power man sighed. He charged at the creature as Spidey warned. "Kidding! Don't touch it or it'll stick to you!"

"Not if you touch it hard enough." Power man replied. He ripped the creature off Nova then tried to throw it but it was stuck to him.

"Power man no!" White Tiger shouted.

"This is bad." Spidey narrowed his eyes. As the creature was preoccupied Carnage ran at it. It looked up at the last second to strike with its fist. Carnage rolled over the fist, kicking it in the face. It grabbed Carnage's arm shocking the hero. He was smashed into the floor then thrown at the group. They dodged at the last second as the creature shot a tentacle at Spidey. Spidey jumped over the tentacle to fire his webs. All that did was waste his webs as it was sucked into the creature. "Okay…" Spidey nervously chuckled. Iron Fist came down with his glowing yellow fist to hit the creature. The thing jumped and was about to hit Fist when Carnage grabbed its back. It reared in surprise; this gave Fist an opportunity to hit the creature. Suddenly tentacles burst from the front and back of the demonic animal hitting the heroes.

Tiger jumped up to slice it but Carnage was thrown into her. They slammed into a wall groaning. Carnage opened his eyes to find himself in between…two squishy…white…melons…he ever so slowly let his gaze go up to Tigers world destroying glare. In a flash that would make The Flash guilty he was up. He put his hand out thanking the symbiote covering his blush** (MEN DON'T BLUSH. WE REDDEN!) **Reddened. Tiger grabbed his hand begrudgingly.

"I thought you would buy me dinner first, not sex." She taunted. Carnage's redden went to the symbiote as the red on Carnage went redder. Carnage found the floor a very interesting piece of work. A screech reminded them of their predicament.

"Come on Power man! That's like static cling to you. Fight it off!" Spidey urged on. He creature took control to throw an air conditioning unit at Spidey. The unit fell off the edge earning an "Ah snitzhel." From Spidey.

"Should we help him?" Tiger asked. Carnage shrugged as she looked at him. Iron Fist got up angry.

"All life is sacred creature. But what you're doing is wrong; let him go before I forget I'm a Pacifist." Iron Fist threatened as Spidey crawled up.

"Hasn't anyone heard of a long distance attack?" Spidey slumped with annoyance. Then the two forces charged at each other. The creature was too late as Fist punched Power man out of it. Carnage winced. _That's going to hurt._ Power man slammed into a metal thing earning a wince of the three team members. Iron Fist then started to dodge the creature. "Keep it up Iron Fist, we'll find a way to contain it." They were too late as Iron Fist was grabbed. "Iron Fist!" Spidey shouted.

"I can hear its thoughts!" Iron Fist mumbled getting up as the creature took over him. "There confused, Spider man it wants you?" Iron Fist managed to get out before it took over him. It screeched.

"No problem, I'm sorta planning on being me for the rest of my life." Spidey muttered. The creature ran forward sending his right fist forward, hitting air. It tried to left hook only for Spidey to dodge. It kicked its right leg up slamming it into Spideys blocked arms. It kicked its other leg to a block but gaining an "Ouch ouch ouch!" from the red and blue hero. He ducked under two hits, as the creature looked down its face was webbed blocking its vision. It slammed its fist down on the concrete before sucking in the webs. "H-ho-how about we compromise; I get my body on weekends and weekdays. You get it when I have to mow the lawn." He bargained. Carnage palmed his face along with White Tiger. Spidey got hit sending him into a billboard that happened to be the daily bugle.

Carnage and Tiger glanced at each other before going to charge Iron Fist who suddenly started glow yellow. He blasted it off with a roaring voice. "GET OFF!" He screamed as the black substance flowed along the floor. It then rose as a wave, aiming for White Tiger. Carnage growled as it slowly crept forward.

"Enough is enough! You're not hurting anyone on this team!" Spidey landed between the wave and his teammates. "You want me so bad? Come get me." The creature slowly surrounded Spidey before controlling him. For a couple of seconds it was silent. The black slowly forming into an enormous figure with a white spider going from the front to the back. Then it slowly turned around to face the team.

"I…am VENOM." It shouted echoing across the roofs. "Friends." Venom said looking at Carnage and Tiger. "Yummy."

"Spider man, I know you're in there. I don't wanna hurt you." Tiger ran forward jumping in the air as Carnage slide underneath. Carnage knocked the creature letting it fall into the slice. It stepped back seemingly hurt, before getting up menacingly. Venom slammed its fist into Carnage creating spider cracks along the roof top. It then grabbed the water tower that Tiger had jumped near. Venom tripped her up making her trapped. Carnage's hands grasped the creature's neck choking Venom. It grabbed Carnages leg, throwing him up into the sky. As he came down Venom clocked his fist back and punched. Carnage flew past the recovering Tiger slamming into the wall behind her.

"Carnage!" His friends shouted in surprise. Iron Fist tried to talk through to Spidey only to be stuck to a wall with the black goo covered all over.

"Ahh…I just wish we didn't have a special moment were you sacrificed yourself and junk." Nova complained. "Sorry web head." Venom was blasted with a blue ray burning him. Yet for all it was worth it did not do any damage. Venom grabbed Nova lifting him up to smash him back down into the ground. As the team looked on Spidey suddenly broke out with shrieks and moans of pain. He then started to pound into the creature. He got trapped with the goop trying to consume him.

"Nova! I need my hands." Spidey growled. The burst Nova gave off freed Spidey. "You wanna be Spider man?" Spidey said with rage, firing his webs at two metal conduits. He then electrified them. Everyone on the clenched with fear for their teammate as his screams rise above the clouds. Three electric towers burst open the sky. In a blue flash the menace was gone. Spidey remained on the floor breathing deep breathes. Nova walked up, helping the arachnid up.

"Don't tell Fury, that's defiantly going to avoid the warranty." Everyone sighed with relief. The trio walked up to Iron Fist who was still stuck on the wall. White Tiger and Power man ripped the goop off to reveal a y-front underwear…The rooftop went quiet.

"It's a monk thing." Fist explained. Carnage groaned. He wanted to go watch some anime, cartoons, whatever they are, there the same! Harry and MJ climbed up to the ladder with concerned looks.

"Hey, have you seen my friend Peter?" Harry asked nervously. _Who wouldn't be? We are heroes. _Carnage thought.

"Shrimpy kid?" Power man inquired.

"Spaghetti arms?" Nova queried.

"3 dollar hair-cut?" Fist titled his head.

"Only a 98 average?" Tiger joked. Everyone looked at her, apart from Carnage who was still on the floor. "That's not a joking insult?" Spidey waddled past the team to talk to Harry.

"Don't worry, he's fine."

"Good, he's my best friend." Harry smiled. The door slammed open to reveal Norman Osborn. He looked around frantically.

"You destroyed it?" He growled out. Carnage raised his head to sceptically look at Norman with the team. "Thank goodness. Give the Heroes some help." Osborn muttered. He walked over to his son with concern sketched all over his face. "Harry, you could off been killed! You're lucky Spiderman was around."

"Sure, Hooray for Spiderman." Harry rolled his eyes. Carnage lay against the floor. Tiger put her hand out as he struggled to get up. He took the hand and was pulled up.

"Come on guys we got to get the Heli-carrier!" Nova ordered to mirth of the team. Luckily the Heli-carrier was in close so they could climb to a higher building. _This team just might make it. _Carnage thought.

_**If anyone of you wondering why Carnage is getting his ass kicked around the joint, it's because of the fact he was not of Spiderman's DNA and is still developing. Hopefully in trade of his strength he will get a new power.**_

_**Tell me your thoughts on The CARGER (CARnage/white tiger)**_


End file.
